To Save The World
by novice04
Summary: A mysterious duo join the flock, claiming they were sent to help them. Questions, questions... Fax, maybe Niggy later? ;D My first fanfic, PLEASEREAD.
1. Stop and Stare

The girl folded in her raven black wings. Two trains of red hair trailed down her back; the rest of it was black, cropped short. She wiped the blood off her dark skin as she continued staring at us. Well, not us. She was staring at Fang. Her dark eyes unshiftingly returned his icy glare, as I caught a light sparkle in it.

What was more unnerving was the lanky boy who was staring at me. He had chocolate brown eyes, which looked at me curiously. He had dirty blonde hair, a shaggy mop upon his head. I'd noticed that he had off-white colored wings while he was helping us fend off those erasers. Why did the two of them look so familiar, yet foreign. Like aliens. I mean, we didn't know anything about them. We didn't know anything about them, though they'd just saved our butts from those erasers.

Wasn't your enemy's enemy your friend?

Besides, there was a certain aura they had. Well, maybe not aura, but there had been a different atmosphere since the two had suddenly appeared. They were like us (i.e. flying bird kids), just that they looked different.

Don't get me wrong, they did LOOK like us, with the human form plus wings thing going on. But they had a different aura.

There I go with the aura again. It was probably the silence getting to me. Yes, the silence, staring and infinite questions.


	2. Who Are You?

**Sorry 'bout the first chapter, this is my first fanfic so I'm just trying this out. First one was in Max's POV. Yeah, I'm not that great a writer but this idea just popped into my head and I gotta get it out. Btw, I've only read the first book, so most of the stuff's gonna be made up k? Don't kill me(:**

Max

"Who are you?" Thank you Gazzy. The broken silence was like a broken spell. The two newcomers seemed to be assessing the flock, as though the answer to the question lay on us.

A more agitated voice spoke up. "Who ARE you?" To my surprise, that came from Fang. His gaze was wary. The boy and girl looked at each other, as though communicating through their eyes. They turned back to us.

It was the boy who answered. "We're here to help you."

Fang

They were here to help us. Right.

"That didn't exactly answer the question," Max said, regarding them closely. "Who are you, and since we seem to know why you're here, who sent you?" Voice of authority, protecting the flock. That's my Max for you. Wait, I mean Max, not my Max. Sheesh.

"I'm Thrill and she's Ash. We've come to help you."

The girl was still silent, still looking at me. I didn't trust them. Yes, they looked like us and they'd helped us kick some Eraser ass, but I just had a bad feeling about them. Especially about that dark-skinned girl.

"Yeah, you've helped us. So if you would move on now…." I really didn't think them staying with us any longer would mean anything remotely good, but apparently Max thought otherwise.

"Help us do what? What do you know about us?"

Nudge, Angel, Iggy and the Gasman were looking bewilderedly at the staring match between the four of us. Especially Iggy. Well, not LOOKING, of course.

"If you don't mind, I literally can't see what's going on, so if someone could fill me in – "

The girl finally took her eyes off me and set them on Max. "We know enough about you, Maximum Ride. And you need our help to finish what you need to do."

Max gulped. "And that would be?"

The blonde boy chuckled softly. "You know. Save the world." He said, like that would have been the most obvious answer on the planet.

**Sorry if my writing is not so skill… *****cringes***** Pleasepleaseplease review! Would help me a lot. Thanks!**


	3. Trust Me

**I realize my entries are pretty short, but I like to cut 'em off while its still good. And I'm using song titles as chapter titles. Like Trust Me, by The Fray. This one's lyrics may be pretty relevant to the story. If all goes as planned, you'll see.**

Fang

I knew it. Jeb must've sent them. He was the one going on about Max's "destiny". Shit.

Angel

I couldn't decide if I liked these two. Fang really didn't like them; I could hear what he was thinking. _Jeb's sent them. We can't trust them._

There was something different about them, though. I couldn't tell what it was. Literally. I couldn't hear inside their heads. I could see everyone's thoughts so far. But not their's.

Max

"Who told you that I was supposed to save the world?" How did they know? Jeb. He was the only one who had said that I had to save the world. Why did he send these two kids?

Thrill and Ash looked at each other, unresponsive. That surprised look on their faces. They didn't know what to answer. Ha. Now they'd have to admit that Jeb was behind all this and the were not here to help us. They were helping him.

Ash looked straight into my eyes. I was a little surprised at the honesty I seemed to sense in them. "My mother know you. All of you." Her gaze drifted over the whole flock, settling on Nudge for an uncomfortable moment too long. "She sent us." Who was her mother?

"You have to let us help you. I can't tell you more, it will only put all of us in more danger. But you need to trust us. That's the only way you can save the world," she said earnestly, "and yourselves."

**I think the plot's a little obvious. But tell me what you think. Or if you don't get what I've been saying so far. Though I don't think I'm THAT bad a writer….**


	4. The Collapse

**Haha my first review/comment yay I'm so happy(: Thanks, hawaiian-girl-wannabe. I'll try to make 'em longer and add more twists ya.**

Fang

Trust them? We didn't even know them! They had to have been sent by Jeb. That girl's mother could be a whitecoat, or someone who would help Jeb, or… I was trying to come up with more possibilities. I turned to Angel. She should be able to see of that Ash was telling the truth.

Angel stared at me helplessly. She didn't know. There was definitely something wrong with these kids. Angel couldn't mind-read them. We knew too little about us. And they seemed to know too much about us already.

Max

_You have to trust them. _The Voice was back.

But what if I trusted them and something happened to the flock… We didn't know enough about them. I couldn't just let these two strangers get close to my family without being sure that they were who they say they were. Wait, they hadn't even explicitly told us exactly who they were –

_Don't make them tell you more. You need them, you have to let them help you._

The Voice had guided me well so far, helping us find the information about our parents. It couldn't be telling me to do something that would endanger the flock. Or could it?

Nudge

Max and Fang had been contemplating whether they could trust the boy and girl for a really long time. It was like watching a sort of staring match – minimal conversation and lots and lots of eyeing going round. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and myself, we were watching from behind.

_I can't tell what their thinking. I keep trying, but it seems like they've permanently blocked me out or something… arggh!_ The poor girl's confused expression worried me.

Well, I was confused too. I had only just found out that I could sense people's leftover emotions. At least that's what the power seemed to be. But from my position metres away from these strangers, I felt like there were waves expending from them and crashing upon me.

When that girl, Ash, had looked at me, my heart started beating faster and faster. The air in my lungs seemed to have been sucked out as chills radiated through me. I tried to take in deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. _Oh God oh God oh God… _I saw Angel turn towards me, her confusion giving way to concern. _I'm fine, I'm okay._ I closed my eyes to regain my composure. At that moment, my lungs seemed to malfunction. I couldn't breathe.

Then, everything went blank.

Iggy

I knew I was standing beside Nudge. Not that she was talking any, but I could just feel that it was her. I could hear her breathing heavily, but suddenly that stopped too. Sensing something amiss, I caught her arm just as a whimper escaped her and she dropped limply groundwards.

Nudge?

Fang

The moment Nudge crumpled to the ground, Iggy's hand shot out to catch her. Impressive, for a blind guy. Ash walked cautiously forward towards the fallen Nudge, keeping a watch on what I may do from the corner of her eye. I should be the one watching her, the suspicious creep. She crouched beside Max, who cradled the unconscious Nudge in her arms, looking shocked.

"Let me," Ash said. Max froze for a moment, then shifted a little, allowing Ash to kneel before Nudge. What did she think she was doing?

Thrill settled opposite Ash. Max looked at me, her eyes betraying her helplessness. What was she getting us into?

Gasman

The strange Ash and Thrill knelt over Nudge. Max looked kinda scared. Fang was just looking warily while Angel clutched Iggy's arm, really scared. Iggy just stared. Well, not STARED. Looked blankly is more like it.

"What happened? Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

Ash and Thrill exchanged looks. Was it that bad? They put their hands on Nudge's forehead. It was so strange to see her there, unmoving. I mean, usually at least her mouth was moving. The two closed their eyes, pressing their hands harder onto her head. A slight purple glow seemed to come from where their hands touched her skin.

Max moved closer. She'd blame herself if anything happened to her, or any of us, for that matter. Angel released her grip on Iggy and leaned towards Nudge as her eyelids fluttered open. There was a collective sigh of relief. Thrill drew back and stood up, but Ash pushed a few strands of stray hair off Nudge's face gently. Talk about motherly. Then she moved away, allowing Max and Fang to help Nudge to sitting position.

Nudge's face was flushed, and she seemed out of breath. But she couldn't stop staring at Ash.

Max looked to Ash. "Thank you." She just gave a curt nod.

**I hope this is long enough to sustain your attention this time(: I'm slightly stuck on what to write next. My predictable plot is pretty complicated, I'm still trying to sort it out better. Click the green button and write something tyvm!!!**


End file.
